Angel
by trollvinter
Summary: AU JohnxZep slash. Zep sees his savior as an angel ooh, he deserves some happiness!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Saw.

I dedicate this fic to SweetCarolAnne who acquainted me with this pairing:)

**Angel**

For so long, Zep Hindle searched for a person to whom he could confide himself, and this endeavor was rather instinctive and subconscious. People who dealt with him regarded him as a "psychopath", and, perhaps, they were right, in a way. Zep wasn't a wicked person, but he was all chaos and disorder. He could hardly control his own life, not to mention the lives of others. He just needed someone who could fix him and take control over his disorder.

Ever since the day he met John Kramer, his life has changed irrevocably.

John. Zep has never thought he can desire a man, but John is quite different. In Zep's eyes, John is not an average man; Zep sees him as an angel. Angel of death and salvation, who took his life away and gave him a new existence in return. Angel, who brought an order to his chaos and filled his soul with joy and bliss. Angel he worships and adores.

John came along to take control over him and give him control over others. Having passed the test, Zep got strength and a certain steadiness. He doesn't let people walk over him any longer. He enjoys having control over those ungrateful who don't appreciate their own lives, and it pleasures him to watch their fear and embarrassment. But whatever he does, he is driven by Kramer's will. He would never agree to be under control of an average man, but he enjoys being under control of an angel. It's a blessing to be controlled by an Angel and be loved by an Angel…

to nuzzle and smooth his white hair…

to run his finger tips over Angel's ashen pale skin…

to kneel before him tasting his hardened flesh…

to lie on the bed feeling Angel's warmth and hardness deep inside of him.

Ever since the day they first had met at the hospital, Zep enjoyed coming to John's ward and talking to him. There was something strange in his look, in his manner. Something weird, but strangely captivating. Zep couldn't explain why he was so enthralled with John. All he wanted was being near John, contemplating him, and listening avidly to everything he told.

Unlike others, John didn't reject Zep, but seemed to enjoy his company. Zep was there the day that John was told he was going to die, and Zep was there to comfort him. Then Zep got the habit of coming to John to have a chat with him, and gradually, they got attached to each other. As John lay sleepless at night, Zep often came to keep him company, and their conversations lasted for hours.

It was on one of his visits that John first asked him to stay with him.

It was already late at night. Just as Zep was about to leave, John smiled at him and said in a quiet voice: "Please, don't run away." And then: "Come closer…"

Zep obeyed, wondering what all this could mean.

Still smiling, John reached out to him, and his hand slipped beneath Zep's shirt. Zep took a deep breath feeling a sudden weakness at the knees. He tried to protest, but he couldn't. John's touches made his heartbeat quicken. Feeling John's slim, ice-cold fingers on his skin, Zep stood with half-closed eyes, and his thoughts were rambling about.

He gasped out at last: "John, I'd better go-"

"No," John whispered. He grabbed Zep's arm to pull him closer. He put his hand on his nape urging his face down, and then Zep's coarse lips met John's kiss. John moved over a little to take a breath, and then he pressed his lips to the other man's again driving him mad and making him feel pleasure he had never felt before.

Before Zep realized what was happening he found himself in John's narrow bed holding him tight in his arms. Zep's fingers slid around John's torso. After a moment of hesitation, Zep leaned over to John, inhaled the scent of his skin and began to drag his tongue across John's chest. "You are a naughty guy" John said.

He grasped Zep's shoulder and made him lie face down on the bed. John invaded him slowly and carefully. Crushed under the weight of John's body, feeling John's skin against his own Zep gasped and bit the pillow struggling to restrain his moans. The blissful throbbing ache within him just made him sob in pleasure.

After their loving, John smoothed Zep's hair with his fingers and kissed him gratefully. Zep hugged John tight and whispered: "I must go-"

"Stay for a while" John said. Holding Zep close to him, John uttered: "We met by accident, and I will have to leave you soon. But I don't want to be ungrateful. You gave me so much, so I must give you something in return. Oh yes, I have a gift for you. I hope you will appreciate it."

Zep nodded and smiled with confusion. He had no idea what John meant.

But he understood a bit later what kind of a gift it was. The test, the rules, and the chance for a new life. He had to go through terror and pain to gain rebirth.

Having passed the test, he gained the missing pieces of his human puzzle, and also he retrieved John. His Angel returned to him, and he will never reject him.

There are deep, healing scars on Zep's face and temple, the remembrance of his former existence and, at the same time, the symbol of his own rebirth. Kissing Zep's scars gently and tenderly, caressing every inch of Zep's body, John feels his heart filling with joy as he knows that the man by his side is not the Zep of before. No longer the old Zep, too weak and embittered. He is strong now, and maybe a little bit more wicked than he was before, and his devotion to John is infinite.

There is a new person, John's own creation.

John's words, John's Rules and John's harsh philosophy will stay imprinted in his memory forever. John gave him strength, and inspiration which will remain in Zep's mind even after John's death. He has devoted disciples, Zep and Amanda, and it means that his legacy will never be lost, his work will be carried on, and the game will never end.


End file.
